maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 67
Kanna and Groups is the sixty-seventh chapter of Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon. Summary Kanna tries to figure out which faction to join. Plot While Tohru is cleaning Kobayashi's apartment she begins singing a song about extermination. Kobayashi calls out Tohru for singing the song, and Tohru says that she didn't notice since she is a chaos dragon. Kobayashi then asks Kanna if she is from the Chaos Faction, which Kanna replies that she is not. Kobayashi then asks if Kanna is going independent, which Kanna responses yes to. This causes shock to Tohru because she thought that because Kanna treated Tohru with such respect, that she was part of the chaos faction. Kobayashi then asks Tohru if everyone has to join a faction. Tohru replies that there are some places that require a seal from the leader of a faction to enter. Kanna then wants to start her own faction, which Tohru shuts down because it would most likely be destroyed by the others. Kanna then begins trying to decide which faction to join. Tohru then attempts to persuade Kanna to join the chaos faction, but Kanna still wants to hear from the other side. Elma then shows up to inform Kanna about the Harmony Faction, though Kanna is still undecided. Kanna then wants to know what is good about the Chaos and the Harmony factions. Tohru says the Chaos Faction will continue to fight for the liberation from the god's rule. Elma says the Harmony Faction is good because they convey gods ordinances upon humans and gives humans prayers back to the gods. Kanna thinks that both are amazing. Kobayashi then tells Kanna that it dangerous because they are only talking about the good things without mentioning anything bad. Elma and Tohru then begin fighting to talk about the negative parts about the opposing faction. Kobayashi points out that these are the demerits of the factions. Kanna then mentions that Tohru and Elma are from different factions, yet they are still friends. Kanna then asks Ilulu about the factions. Ilulu then tells Kanna that she has been thinking they she might leave the Chaos Faction. Which Kanna is still unsure. Ilulu then tells Kanna that it would be better for her to decide when it is clear to her. Fafnir then asks what kind of existence since if she is not aware of it, then she will never find a place to belong. Kanna then asks Lucoa since she does not have a place to belong, is she a spectator. Lucoa tells Kanna that its not that. Lucoa then asks Kanna if there was someone that she would want to tell someone about her decision first. Lucoa then reminds Kanna about her breaking the dragon balls being a prank. Kanna said that she wanted her father's attention even if it was a scolding. Lucoa tells Kanna that she should enjoy being herself as long as possible. Characters *Tohru *Kobayashi *Kanna Kamui *Elma *Ilulu *Fafnir *Quetzalcoatl *Riko Saikawa Trivia Category:Chapters